Sunrise To Magic 3: Scared In The Snow
by twinsrock
Summary: Naomi, Angela, and Sapphire feel left out when they don't have bonded animals; but soon all will change. Naomi finds a mysterious letter that warns of danger. The girls will have to do things they thought were impossible.
1. The Mysterious Letter

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Letter

Naomi sighed. It was a typical September Saturday morning, and she was waiting for the rest of the family to get up. She was standing next to a window that looked towards the front yard of her house. Suddenly, she saw a flash of white against the gray sidewalk through the window. Since there was nothing else to do, she decided to go and check it out.

Stepping outside, Naomi felt a cool wave. She loved the way that fall knew just the right temperature to make it, and that it was never cold, nor hot, in fall; only the wonderful fall weather.

Getting serious, she snooped around the front yard, searching for the source of the flash of white. All at once, she found it!

"Eureka!" She yelled, holding up her prize for all to see. Then she realized it was only a measly piece of notebook paper. Her excitement started to die down, until she studied the paper more closely. There was faint writing on it! It read:

_Dear Naomi,_

_Hurry. Find your guide and follow. There is not much time. You are the one. _

There was a signature at the bottom, but it was blurred and unfortunately, Naomi couldn't read it. She read the letter over and over again until she had memorized it, then stopped to think about the meaning.

_Hurry? Hurry to do what? Find what guide? There is not much time to do what? I am the one of what? _Naomi thought, questions running through her mind. Should she show Angela? Adriane? Would they be hurt because they weren't the 'chosen one?'

"NAOMI! BREAKFAST! I KNOW YOU'RE AWAKE!" Mrs. McKenna called from inside the house.

_Yikes! _Naomi started running inside.

***************

Naomi paced the floor. What should she do? She knew she should be asleep, but she couldn't help that now. Who would blame her; how could she sleep if she had so many things on her mind? She was surprised that Angela wasn't awake. Should she wake her up- No, she wouldn't like that.

Today had started a typical Saturday morning- all thoughts of school far away in some unlucky place. _Actually, that place may not be so unlucky. _Naomi thought. _At least there you would know what you were supposed to do. _

But today was not what Naomi would call 'typical', not at all. What happened today- she didn't want anyone to find out. She couldn't risk writing it in her journal; what if the journal was stolen? She couldn't write it in an email; what if someone found out her email password? Naomi knew these thoughts might have been silly, but she wanted to be prepared. How could she tell anyone? She didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, but she also wanted to know what the letter was about.

Suddenly, Naomi heart nearing footsteps. She scampered up her bed, heart pounding, and pretended to sleep.

"Girls?" Mrs. McKenna whispered, cautiously stepping into the room.

Naomi waited for what her mother's next approach would be.

Mrs. McKenna continued, "Are you awake?"

"Should I be?" Naomi thought aloud.

"No!" Mrs. McKenna answered. "Naomi, it's ten o'clock. Why are you still up?"

"I was just….thinking about stuff." Naomi answered vaguely.

"Can you explain this?" Much to Naomi's dismay, Mrs. McKenna pulled out…..the letter!

"Um, well, yeah," Naomi sputtered. "It was part of…..a game Angela and I were playing. Don't worry; I'll take care of it~ just leave it on my desk."

"Alright." Mrs. McKenna gently placed the letter on the desk, then quietly closed the door.

_That was a close one. _Naomi thought worriedly. _I wonder if that is a good thing or a bad thing…..oh, c'mon, Naomi, you know you need to go to sleep! Alright, alright, I'm trying……_

Naomi didn't realize that the frantic conversation that was going on inside her head was actually starting to tire her. In fact, she was asleep within fifteen minutes.


	2. It's A Fake!

Chapter 2

It's a Fake!

Naomi stared at her sister in disbelief. "You mean it was a fake all along?"

"Yep, I'm sorry to say it was a definite fake." Angela told her.

"So, how did you find out?" Naomi inquired.

"Well, I was riding my bike over by Ursula's house- Mermaid Street, perfect for Ursula, don't you think? You know, that street where all those blue flowers grow? I guess it looks sort of like a sea, if you're really far away or something-

"Angela." Naomi warned. Naomi never raised her voice, so calmly stating the person's name was her worst threat.

"Ok, ok. And so…anyway, I saw her writing something on her front steps and she was like: "Ha, ha! Those little goody-two shoes are going to get so fooled! Ha-ha!" and stuff like that, but then she got mad when her pen wouldn't work and yelled things like: "AHHH!! Why doesn't this pen work?!? Why isn't it working?" and stuff, so…" Angela trailed off.

"You think that it must be this." Naomi held up the note.

"Yeah. Plus, see this scribble you thought was a signature? I think she didn't sign her name at all. That was just when the pen wasn't working and she was trying to get it to. Also, the not-working pen explains why the writing was faint.

"That makes a lot of sense. Good thinking." Naomi approved.

Angela glowed with pleasure. "It was nothing."

Naomi's face turned grave. "Angela," She said in a serious tone, "What if you hadn't seen that? What if Ursula's plan had worked, and had become side-tracked and missed something important?"

Angela's smile turned upside-down, and she became grim, too. "That would be awfully bad." She decided simply. "We should warn the others."

"Yeah!" Naomi pressed on the face of her watch. A completely different face popped up. This face had dozens of buttons and came off the top of the watch. Naomi pressed the buttons in a careful, consecutive order until words popped up on the face.

"You are calling (674) 246-853, Adriane. Press '2:IO3' Button to proceed."

Naomi pressed the button and a little keyboard popped out of the side. She selected 'ok' and immediately typed her message.

"Whassup-WBAFA? I-heard-your-ring," Naomi heard what sounded like fingers pushing random buttons (though she knew there was a method to Adriane's madness).

Naomi's message flashed across the screen. "I-need-you-to-get-everyone-and come- to-my-house-at-10- for-meeting. Mom-thinks-it's-a-party. Love-your-WBAFA.

Adriane responded, "I-will-do-everything-you-asked."

Naomi shut off her watch and rushed around her room, trying to make it look presentable as fast as lightning.

"9:43!" Angela called, glancing at her watch. "And….26 seconds!"

Meanwhile, Adriane was frantically 'calling' (more like texting on her watch) Kara, Emily, Sapphire and Zach, just in case Zach wanted to know; she'd fill him in later and- well, maybe she also kind of wished to talk to him secretly, without Kara nosing in.

"Kara? This-is-Adriane. Come-to-twins'-at-10. K?" Adriane texted voraciously.

"Got-it. See-you-there. Casual,-formal,-or-dressy-dress?" Kara responded, sounding exactly as pinky as everyone expects her to be.

"Casual-otherwise-you'll-look-out-of-place-though-Mrs.-McKenna-thinks-it's-a-party." Adriane decided.

"Okay. See-you-there." Kara clicked the 'TURN OFF' button.

"One down, two to go." Adriane told herself quietly in the peace of her room, sighing. The _Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap_ from her pressing the buttons was the only noise she heard, because Ozzie had taken the animals to a corner of Ravenswood for some 'light refreshments of nature' three hours ago. Obviously, 'light' was completely the wrong term for this situation.

Once she had called everyone, Adriane sighed and clicked off her watch. "Ha-ha, I wonder what my parents would think if they saw this fancy technology." She said, then grew sullen. "If they actually cared. Hmph."


	3. The 'Party'

Chapter 3

The 'Party'

"Mom, it's time!" Naomi yelled as she stomped down the stairs. "The girls will be here any minute!"

"I think it's so nice of those teenagers to hang out with you." Mrs. McKenna smiled. "I wonder why they do."

Naomi longed to tell her mother everything, but she knew her mother was only allowed to know she had magic, but that she hardly used it. _It's for the best. _She tried to convince herself.

As Angela followed her sister, their eyes met and Naomi, being a mind-reader, knew that the blazing star was thinking the same thing she was.

"Yes, Mom. We're going to have a blast- if you remembered the lemonade." Angela added.

"The lemonade's on the table." Mrs. McKenna reported. "Now, since those big girls are coming, you don't need me around. I'm going to go take a nap. Hopefully you won't be too loud?"

"Of course, Mom." The twins replied quickly. "Have a nice nap!"

"Have fun!" Their mother answered.

_Ding-dong! _

"Ooh, they're here! They're here!" Angela cried. "I wonder what SSSSS is wearing! I hope she likes my ballet flats!"

Naomi sighed. "This is not a real party." She reminded her sister.

"I know." Angela scowled. "I'm not being that bad." _Maybe I should just keep those thoughts to myself. They're not doing much good. _She chided.

The door opened, and Emily walked in, accompanied by Sapphire and Adriane. "You guys were taking such an awful long time that we decided to barge in." Emily explained with a grin.

"C'mon in!" Naomi invited, leading her fellow mages down the stairs.

"We have lemonade!" Angela squealed in delight.

"You probably bought those shoe-thingies just to match it." Adriane scoffed.

"Hey!" Angela sent a tiny star shooting at Adriane. It, of course, was yellow.

Adriane ducked too late, and it splattered against her hair, producing some of the hair to become a golden yellow.

"Ha-ha. Looks like somebody needs to work on her reflexes- or she'll turn into the new Kara." Angie laughed.

At that moment, Kara walked through the ajar door. "Sorry if I kept you waiting."

"Angie made my hair turn BLOND!" Adriane accused.

"She….she….she made fun of my flats," Angie sobbed.

"A!" Kara yelled. "Poor Angie."

"What? _I'm_ the one with the different hair!" Adriane pointed out.

"These are the cutest flats ever!" Kara contradicted.

"Whoa! Guys! No fighting! Let's get down to business and drink our lemonade!" Sapphire and Emily, the no-fighting against-violence healers broke in simultaneously.

Naomi seized the pitcher, but, deciding against pouring it over the pinkie pig's heads(her and Adriane's nickname for Angela and Kara), much to Adriane's dismay, started pouring lemonade into glasses (not paper, because Mr. McKenna was a very 'green' man if you know what I mean).

Everyone took a glass(Adriane took three) and was sipping(or gulping) their lemonade when Adriane's watch beeped.

"Zach!" Adriane screamed into the watch, typing her words. "I mean, oh, Zach, whassup? How's my-our-baby?" Adriane blushed scarlet when Zach's words replied,

"A! It's terrific to hear you! I wish I could see you…" Zach trailed off when he heard giggles. "Kara? Angela? Or both pink pigs?"

"Both," Adriane informed him with a _so there_ smile.

"Ok, Drake's fine, um, hate to tell you this…. But, a million animals need your help. Your guys' magic. They need to 'feel' the 'pulse' or something. Well, actually, not yours, Adriane, or Kara's, or Emily's, but the little kids' magic." Zach's message reported.

"Hey," Angela and Sapphire complained.

Naomi looked hurt, and scared. She fled to her bedroom with Adriane (and the occupant of Adriane's watch) on her heels.

Author's Note:

Lindsey,

Thank you for writing such wonderful reviews. Yes, this is free and very enjoyable. :)


End file.
